


“You know it’s written: ‘Do not summon Satan’, right ?”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [4]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Satan Mark, Young Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Four: Jack summons Mark





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the fourth! I actually really like this one so enjoy!

Mark stared at the young kid in front of him with a bored expression and let out an annoyed sigh when he whimpered and curled up in the corner of the room.

_Another one of these…_ He thought to himself before looking down at the summoning circle he was in the center of. The lines were drawn cleanly with precision, as though the kid had really wanted everything to be perfect.

Mark rubbed his eyes in frustration. He really wasn't in the mood for a stupid kid to beg him for all the girls (or guys) he could ever ask for, or enough money to take over the world. Mark found those requests...mundane. Selfish. Made him cement the idea that humans were disgusting creatures that deserved hell.

Another whimper brought Mark out of his thoughts and he turned his attention back to the boy. He was young, about seventeen or eighteen; incredibly pale with bright blue eyes.

His most striking feature was probably his hair, dyed a vibrant green. Mark himself was quite prone to the human idea of coloured hair. His own (at the moment) was a dark red, fitting for what he was.

“Relax boy,” Mark finally spoke. “I won't hurt you...unless you want me to.” Despite his reluctance to actually cause any physical harm, he still had a reputation to uphold, and within that reputation, Mark was quite the lecherous creature.

“Boy? I'm eighteen and my name is Se– My name is Jack.” The kid seemed to gather some courage, uncurling from his defensive position to try and glare at the creature in front of him. Mark fake yawned.

“Still a boy to me. You have no idea how old I am. Older than you can imagine, probably.” He said. He had caught the little slip up in the kid’s name but he payed no mind. Regardless of what ‘Jack’ wanted to call himself, it didn't hinder what was most likely to come of this situation: a deal.

“So, you summoned me, though I'm not quite sure how, and I'm here. What do you want?” Mark asked. He was tempted to lean on the nearby bookcase, but it was outside of the summoning circle. Despite the fact that he could move out of it and walk around freely, he didn't want to freak Jack out. He stayed put.

“I…I found the ritual in an old book my aunt left.” Jack answered, nodding in the direction of an old, decrepit looking book. The pages were worn and brown with age. Mark raised a brow at the warning he read on the open page.

“You know it's written ‘Do not summon Satan’, fight?” Mark asked. The kid gasped.

“S-Satan? As in the actual devil? I-I thought I was summoning just a random demon. I didn't mean to–” Jack was cut off when Mark stepped out of the circle, all attempts at keeping Jack calm be damned.

“Yes, Satan. Or Lucifer. Whatever you wanna call me, though I'm a bit more partial to just Mark.” The creature said as he grabbed the book that had been used for his summoning. He flicked through the pages, realizing the ritual was meant to be used specifically for him.

Mark took note that he'd look into it later before dropping the book and turning his attention back to Jack.

“So kid...your _request_.” He prompted. Mark couldn't help but be a little irritated by Jack, but he was also taken aback. The few times he'd been summoned, no one really acted the way the kid in front of him did.

While he was still obviously terrified, he'd unraveled completely from the ball he’d help himself in, and was looking at Mark with a mixture of both fear and defiance. Mark kinda liked his sass.

“I...don't want anything.” Jack confessed. Mark was silent. He...didn't want anything? Mark wasn't sure he heard that correctly, but before he could ask, Jack spoke again.

“Well, I guess I do, but not the way you might think. I just...I just wanted someone to talk to. I just moved, and I have no friends, and my siblings are all older. I just...wanted a person to talk to.” He corrected. Mark wanted to laugh at the inane request, but Jack had spoken so earnestly that he was actually debating whether to take him up on it or not.

Mark had never really had a conversation with a human beyond what went down during a deal. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. After a few seconds of silence, he answered.

“Sure, why not. Scoot over, lemme sit next to you.”


End file.
